Talk:Intergalactic Research Network
Old questions .This is quite confusing .. what exactly does crap mean?? -- 66.65.94.121 Does it mean that *if I have a L3 lab and a L4 lab I can resarch Hyperspace Engine - which requires level 7? *If I have 3 L7 labs and L2 I.R.N., research will complete in 1/3 (1/n) or 1/9 (1/n^2) or 1/8 (1/2^n) of the time? Help, I don't speak German Engrish. --Einstein9073 22:39, 5 March 2006 (UTC) To answer your first question, if you have a L3 and L4 lab then you can only research tech which requires level 3 or lower. But this is impossible because you need at least a level 10 lab to have IRN. So a better question would be whether you can research hyperspace tech if you have a level 10 lab and a level 4 lab. The answer is yes, you can on the planet that has the level 10 lab, but you will not get any benefit from the IRN. To get any benefit, you next highest lab must be at least level 7, the level required to do the chosen research. I hope that clears things up.-WNxFireDrake Obviously, Google is the answer. http://www.ogametips.com/79/intergalactic-research-network The article suggested that if you have several level 12 labs and link three of them together, you will research at the same speed as if you had one level 36 lab. --Einstein9073 22:49, 5 March 2006 (UTC) i have irn8 in org.uni3 The example for the IRN with graviton tech is slightly idiotic. If substituted with an example from, say, hyperspace engine, it would become clear '' without'' the need for a long disclaimer stating that IRN actually is useless for graviton. Since I don't have IRN myself yet, can someone with half a brain please edit it into something that makes more sense? Planets on the IRN seems mobile I just completed my first IRN to realize this very interesting fact: IRN seems to link *ANY* two planets at the moment at which you start your actual science. More precisely, at lvl 1, it will link the *CURRENT* planet from which you start your research with the highest other lab available. Example: With LVL 1 IRN, if I look at the time for Espionnage 7: From my homeworld with LVL 10 Lab: 4h 2m 31s (Linked with a LVL 8 Lab) - Total 18 Labs From *ANY* colony with LVL 8 Lab: 4h 2m 31s (Links with my LVL 10 Lab) - Total 18 Labs From *ANY* colony with LVL 6 Lab: 4h 31m 3s (Links with my LVL 10 Lab) - Total 16 Labs So apparently, since I have LVL 1 IRN, I can use it with any of my colonies, and it will link the lab of that colony with the highest available lab around. I suppose that with LVL 2 IRN, it will link the lab of the colony starting the research to the biggest 2 available labs... Can anyone else confirm this? :by Spock Yes, that's right. The IRN takes the research lab from the world you are on and adds the highest others to it. Like all other research, once it is learned on one planet, it is available on all other planets. Might I also suggest that the article be changed to include a more relevant example? The one included is for Graviton using level 12 and 10 labs. The research time for Graviton will not change as a result of buiding the IRN, or building anything else for that matter, which makes it a weak example. It should also be noted that the IRN will help ANY research time as long as the second (and third, etc.) lab is level 6, as any research requiring a higher lab level is either required for the IRN itself (ie. Hyperspace Technology 8 requires Research Lab 7, and upgrading Hyperspace Technology past level 8 does nothing), or will not be affected by the IRN (ie. Graviton). That is not to say, however, that upgrading secondary research labs PAST level 6 is a waste, because as long as they are connected to the IRN, the higher the level, the faster the research time. Edit by Spock ::Thks Spock, the examples you made make more sense and should help other players understand IR better. I have level 3 IR with two of my planets at level 12 and some at level 11. This gives me a research capability of a research lab of 46, 4 planets linked together 12 + 12+ 11 + 11= 46. IRN effect on research lab value The calculations presented in the main page may be incorrect. Since the lab cost are log based Two level 12 research labs with IRN does not give you a level 24 lab. It gives you a level 13 lab. Four level 12 research labs with an IRN of 3 would give you a level 14 lab (8 labs for a 16, 16 labs for a 17 etc...) The main page has been edited to correct for this. ---------- Tenzo : 174.101.50.91, or Tenzo, I've reverted your changes to the article. You can see your editions to the article here. Your interpretation of IRN is not only against the very letter of the game description of the technology, it also makes no sense at all. There is no technology, defense or ship (saved for higher levels of some technologies that are there just as prerequisites for others) that is completely useless in Ogame. And you're just suggesting that a high-level technology is just that, useless, because it's harder, longer, and more expensive to use it than leveling up a Research Lab to a fantastic level. Please provide some proof if you want to add your changes again. Scarbrowtalk 19:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Fair enough, I was going to post it on the ogame board for discussion. (http://board.ogame.us/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=33793) :: But it's a fairly simple to derive. :: I've calculated times for research. :: Try it yourself by checking research times before and after adding an IGN level. :: ---------- Tenzo ::: Then you haven't tested it for yourself, right? I had an old account on uni39.ogame.com.es with IRN, and I could swear it worked by adding up the levels of the labs, but that was a long time ago, and got deleted. I have a new one on Barym (uni102.ogame.com.es) and I'll test it ASAP, which will be in a week, as a minimum. Scarbrowtalk 23:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I see on the linked thread somebody has already tested it. Case closed. Scarbrowtalk 13:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) IRN not needed for all planets? This is not explicitly spelled out in the article. I think it should be but I need to confirm its true first. You only need the IRN on the planet where you start the research, correct? ie: My level 8,6,2 research labs on other planets will join research on my research level level 10 planet with IRN level 25 (for a total of research level 26) even if I do not have any IRN on my 8,6,2 planets, correct? In fact, having IRN on my 8,6,2 planets is of no benefit to my level 10 lab, correct? The only reason I'd want IRN on my other planets is if I want to do the research there and then the research level would be limted to the level of IRN on that planet and the higher level IRN on another planet would do nothing, correct? Zerothis (talk) 22:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC)